


Do You A Favor

by leevijaeger



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, christmas blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevijaeger/pseuds/leevijaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris liked Suho.</p><p>Kris liked Suho a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You A Favor

Despite contrary belief, Kris was fond of Junmyeon, even if he tried hard and was--sometimes--really, really annoying he always meant well and Kris admired that. 

Kris and Junmyeon spent a lot of time together and Kris really enjoyed that as well. Junmyeon was fun to hang around with, even if all Kris did was roll his eyes at Junmyeon’s antics and efforts to be “cool”. But the thing was, Kris was beginning to get too fond of him. Kris found himself staring and daydreaming about Junmyeon licking his lips too often and staring at his cute butt way too much. 

Kris was only a man, dammit, and he had needs and wanting Junmyeon to fix those needs was a little different. Junmyeon was straight (at least, Kris thinks he is) and there was no way he was going to take advantage of him like that. Unless, there was a way to find out Junmyeon was just a tiny bit gay enough for Kris to get rid of his sexual frustration towards him. 

For days (probably even weeks) Kris tried to think of ways to get Junmyeon just a tiny bit horny, but getting him drunk sounded rape-y and showing him gay porn was just plain weird.

On a night off on Christmas Eve, Kris walks into the living room to see Junmyeon reading a book and sipping on wine while the others were asleep. 

“What are you doing awake?” Junmyeon asked him.

“Can’t sleep.” He sighed, “Mind if I join you?”

“Nah.” He smiled, putting his book down and reaching for the remote to hand it to Kris, “Want to watch something?”

“Sure. Maybe there’s boring Christmas movie on that’ll lull me to sleep.” 

Junmyeon snorts and watched Kris flip through the channels. It was quiet and the alcohol he had drank was beginning to sit heavy in his stomach. Junmyeon lets out a loud yawn and saw that Kris had finally left it on a movie. 

Kris wasn’t paying attention to the film at all. He was still thinking violently on ways to seduce the smaller man next to him. He’s so distracted his train of his thought that he doesn’t even notice Junmyeon’s teeth clinking against the glass.

The main characters of the film were into each other and were making noises that Junmyeon could only describe as filthy and distasteful, and for some fucked up reason, he was really into that. He shifted in his seat and crossed his legs. Kris noticed this and raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“You okay?” He asked, a grin plastered on his face.

Junmyeon simply smiled and nodded a little too quickly, “‘m okay.” 

“Those guys are really into it, huh? Didn’t think they showed gay erotica on Christmas Eve.” He laughed, referring to the men grunting and groaning in the film. 

“Y-yeah.”

Kris puts an arm around his shoulder which makes Junmyeon jump slightly. Kris laughed again, “What’s up? Never seen two guys do it before?” 

Little did Kris know, Junmyeon would spend a night in his bed with his phone brightness turned down and a hand around his cock, tugging rhythmically to the sound of balls smacking against a plump ass. But Junmyeon was sort of hoping no one would find out about that. 

“We’re friends, right Junmyeon?”

“Of course.” 

“And friends do each other favors. Right?”

“Sometimes.”

“Let me,” Kris moved his hand to Junmyeon’s thigh and his lips to his ear, “Do you a favor.”

Kris’ hand pressed against Junmyeon’s growing erection and kisses his neck. Junmyeon whimpered and pushed his hand away. “What if the others see?”

“They’re asleep, Junmyeon.”

“But what if they find out? What will they say-”

Kris snorted and interrupted him by giving him a firm squeeze, “Honestly, have you heard the shit Jongin and Kyungsoo do late at night?”

Before Junmyeon can protest, Kris’ hands are in his sweatpants, palming Junmyeon’s semi-hard cock through his boxers. Just as he was about to come and ruin his underwear, Kris pulled away with a whimper from the smaller man.

“I’m not making you, Junmyeon.” Kris said in his ear, “Only if you really, really want to.”

“Yifan…”Junmyeon moaned. 

“Is that giving me permission.” He asked, sinking to his knees and parting Junmyeon’s legs apart. “I won’t do anything unless you tell me it’s okay.”

“Do it.” He begged breathlessly, “Please Kris.”

Kris smiled and pulled down his sweatpants to suck along the outline of his cock. Junmyeon lets out a yelp and bites his index finger. Kris took his time running his tongue over the sensitive member through the fabric and made sure to sigh and suck as slowly as he could. Kris then felt Junmyeon’s cock twitch and he pulls away instantly, earning another quiet moan. Kris gave him a look that read be patient and Junmyeon only bit his palm to deter the sounds coming from his mouth.

Kris pulled off the boxers tauntingly slow, making sure that the fabric touched every inch of his thighs, legs, and stopping at his ankles. Kris made his way back up Junmyeon’s thighs and took the soft skin in between his teeth, making sure he left his teeth marks behind to leave purple blotches. Junmyeon let out another muffled moan when he feels precome begin to stain his favorite t-shirt. Kris decides that he’s suffered enough and decides to take Junmyeon’s leaking cock in his mouth. Junmyeon bucked his hips into his mouth and watched as Kris made lewd noises with the spit coating his cock. Kris slides his mouth over Junmyeon’s cock easily, sucking and licking until Junmyeon’s breathing starts to quicken. 

“Oh my-oh fuck! Oh my God!” Junmyeon gasped, letting out a loud moan before coming inside of Kris’ hot mouth. 

Greedily and with a smug grin, Kris swallows every last drop and pats his thigh. “Merry Christmas, Junmyeon.”


End file.
